News
=Wiki News Page= Here will be listed any important news/announcements relating to Zy-El, including those made at the Official Website and at the PhrozenKeep. Announcement from - Jayarih (JrEye) Tuesday 23 September 2014 - Wikispaces is no longer free for 'non-educational' wikis. As such I have decided to move the Zy-El Wiki over to here on wikia. While I am unable to play ZyEl for the time being until I get a new computer or can fix my desktop, I can still at least bring over the wiki and recreate it as best as possible on here. I also see there is an unofficial community patch, for the time being I think its best to keep the info to 4.4c and if there is a decision for the community patch, we can put that info separate from the info on the 4.4c version. -Jayarih Announcement from - Al-T Sunday 10 August 2014 - Clersius has released an update for ZERB (the Zy-El Runeword Browser) which includes ALL the 600+ runewords available in Version 4.4C plus the addition of new and invaluable filters!!! For more details, pop over to the links page and scroll down to "Miscellaneous Links" where you will find information from Clersius and a short introductory video link from me. Enjoy!!!! - Al-T Announcement from - Al-T Wednesday 28 September 2011 It is my pleasure to announce the addition of Clersius to the Organisers Team. Clersius' extensive knowledge of the Mod and his undoubted creativity and talent will be a massive benefit to all of us here. I am sure everyone will join me in giving him a big welcome. Announcement from - SGVern Thursday 12 May 2011 In the coming weeks and months, there will be a page on the wiki that will document all the undocumented cube recipes in the mod. Currently, there is a thread on the forum at PK titled "Undocumented cube recipes". The title is fairly self explanatory in that any recipes that are not in the guide are to be found in the mod and cataloged (i.e., "Documented") in the thread. This is obviously a huge project and every one of the regular players (or casual players) of this awesome mod is needed to contribute N.B. There is already a page here that has that function Hidden Cube Recipes which can be added to. - Al-T Announcement from - Al-T Tuesday 22 December 2009 Malakat, "long time lurker, first time poster; long time player, first time contributor" (his words, not mine), has created a new Runeword Browser for Zy-El called ZERB. It's current version is 0.2.1 and can be downloaded here . It is written using "Ruby" and is very intuitive and easy to use while being very powerful. Here is what Malakat says about it; "What's new? - Introducing the name filter - Does away with the 'apply filters' button. Instead, filters are applied every time a change is made - Several visual tweaks and improvements - The order of the item type list now makes more sense (first all armors, then weapons, class items and lastly charms) - Several fixes in the runeword and attribute lists - Probably more Enjoy" Thanks go to Malakat for a much needed and extremely useful resource. Screenshot: Announcement from - HansF Monday 21 December 2009 There was a Global Announcement at the Phrozen Keep that File Planet will no longer be hosting our files. There was no warning about this issue. Fortunately we do have an alternate download mirror Zy-El 4.4c Full Music Version . You can read more about Onyx's posting here . I would like to take this time now to say Happy Holidays to all of you from all the Zy-El Wiki Organizers and may we all have a wonderful 2010. Older News Home